Księga Rodzaju 1
thumb|Bóg stwarza świat 1 Rodzaju (heb. בראשית; translit. Bereszit) (skrót: Rdz 1) - pierwszy rozdział do kanonicznej księgi Rodzaju uważanej przez wyznawców judaizmu i chrześcijaństwa za natchnione słowo boże (YHWH) zapisane przez proroka Mojżesza wraz z Księgą Wyjścia, Księgą Kapłańską, Księgą Liczb i Księgą Powtórzonego Prawa, choć w rzeczywistości były one komplikacją ok. czterech podstawowych źródeł (jahwistycznego, elohistycznego, deuteronomicznego i kapłańskiego), a także wcześniejszych judzkich tekstów (m. in. Księga przymierza 27:7 i Księga Wojen Jahwe 21:14-15) skodyfikowanych w czacie niewoli babilońskiej, ewentualnie nieco później w okresie wczesnoperskim. Jako pierwszy rozdział pierwszej biblijnej księgi 1 Rodzaju jest fragmentem otwierającym Biblie. Mimo to pochodzi z najmłodszego źródła kapłańskiego (niewola babilońska lub okres wczesnoperski nieco później; VI - V wiek p.n.e), a więc należy do czwartej i ostatniej głównej generacji tekstów włączonych do Biblii. 1 rozdział składa z 31 wersetów przedstawiający opis stworzenia świata przez monoteistycznego Boga (nazywany Elohim) według starożytnych plemion izraelskich, przodków współczesnych Żydów i Samarytan ujęty w formię tygodnia (6 dni). W pierwszym dniu Bóg stworzył niebo (w sensie transcendacyjnego świata?; patrz: interpretacje) i ziemię, a także ciemność i światłość. Potem, w drugim dniu również stworzył niebo. Trzeciego dnia oddzielił wodę od ziemi tworząc suchy ląd i morze, a także stworzył rośliny. Czwartego dnia Bóg zainicjował ciała niebieskie: w tym słońce, księżyc i gwiazdy. Piątego dnia Elohim zaroił morza zwierzętami, a nawet potworami wodnymi i przestrzeń powietrzną ptactwem. Szóstego dnia Bóg zakończył tworzenie świat doprowadzając do powstania zwierząt lądowych i pierwszej pary ludzkiej. Po 1 Rodzaju ''następuje rozdział 2. Treść Za przekładem Biblii tysiąclecia: '''1' Na początku Bóg stworzył niebo i ziemię. 2''' Ziemia zaś była bezładem i pustkowiem: ciemność była nad powierzchnią bezmiaru wód, a Duch Boży unosił się nad wodami. '''3 Wtedy Bóg rzekł: «Niechaj się stanie światłość!» I stała się światłość. 4''' Bóg widząc, że światłość jest dobra, oddzielił ją od ciemności. '''5 I nazwał Bóg światłość dniem, a ciemność nazwał nocą. I tak upłynął wieczór i poranek - dzień pierwszy. 6''' A potem Bóg rzekł: «Niechaj powstanie sklepienie w środku wód i niechaj ono oddzieli jedne wody od drugich!» '''7 Uczyniwszy to sklepienie, Bóg oddzielił wody pod sklepieniem od wód ponad sklepieniem; a gdy tak się stało,' 8' Bóg nazwał to sklepienie niebem. I tak upłynął wieczór i poranek - dzień drugi. 9''' A potem Bóg rzekł: «Niechaj zbiorą się wody spod nieba w jedno miejsce i niech się ukaże powierzchnia sucha!» A gdy tak się stało, '''10 Bóg nazwał tę suchą powierzchnię ziemią, a zbiorowisko wód nazwał morzem. Bóg widząc, że były dobre, 11 rzekł: «Niechaj ziemia wyda rośliny zielone: trawy dające nasiona, drzewa owocowe rodzące na ziemi według swego gatunku owoce, w których są nasiona». I stało się tak. 12 Ziemia wydała rośliny zielone: trawę dającą nasienie według swego gatunku i drzewa rodzące owoce, w których było nasienie według ich gatunków. A Bóg widział, że były dobre. 13 I tak upłynął wieczór i poranek - dzień trzeci. 14 A potem Bóg rzekł: «Niechaj powstaną ciała niebieskie, świecące na sklepieniu nieba, aby oddzielały dzień od nocy, aby wyznaczały pory roku, dni i lata; 15 aby były ciałami jaśniejącymi na sklepieniu nieba i aby świeciły nad ziemią». I stało się tak. 16 Bóg uczynił dwa duże ciała jaśniejące: większe, aby rządziło dniem, i mniejsze, aby rządziło nocą, oraz gwiazdy. 17 I umieścił je Bóg na sklepieniu nieba, aby świeciły nad ziemią; 18 aby rządziły dniem i nocą i oddzielały światłość od ciemności. A widział Bóg, że były dobre. 19 I tak upłynął wieczór i poranek - dzień czwarty. 20 Potem Bóg rzekł: «Niechaj się zaroją wody od roju istot żywych, a ptactwo niechaj lata nad ziemią, pod sklepieniem nieba!» 21 Tak stworzył Bóg wielkie potwory morskie i wszelkiego rodzaju pływające istoty żywe, którymi zaroiły się wody, oraz wszelkie ptactwo skrzydlate różnego rodzaju. Bóg widząc, że były dobre, 22 pobłogosławił je tymi słowami: «Bądźcie płodne i mnóżcie się, abyście zapełniały wody morskie, a ptactwo niechaj się rozmnaża na ziemi». 23 I tak upłynął wieczór i poranek - dzień piąty. 24 Potem Bóg rzekł: «Niechaj ziemia wyda istoty żywe różnego rodzaju: bydło, zwierzęta pełzające i dzikie zwierzęta według ich rodzajów!» I stało się tak. 25 Bóg uczynił różne rodzaje dzikich zwierząt, bydła i wszelkich zwierząt pełzających po ziemi. I widział Bóg, że były dobre. 26 A wreszcie rzekł Bóg: «Uczyńmy człowieka na Nasz obraz, podobnego Nam. Niech panuje nad rybami morskimi, nad ptactwem powietrznym, nad bydłem, nad ziemią i nad wszystkimi zwierzętami pełzającymi po ziemi!» 27 Stworzył więc Bóg człowieka na swój obraz, na obraz Boży go stworzył: stworzył mężczyznę i niewiastę. 28 Po czym Bóg im błogosławił, mówiąc do nich: «Bądźcie płodni i rozmnażajcie się, abyście zaludnili ziemię i uczynili ją sobie poddaną; abyście panowali nad rybami morskimi, nad ptactwem powietrznym i nad wszystkimi zwierzętami pełzającymi po ziemi».' 29' I rzekł Bóg: «Oto wam daję wszelką roślinę przynoszącą ziarno po całej ziemi i wszelkie drzewo, którego owoc ma w sobie nasienie: dla was będą one pokarmem. 30 A dla wszelkiego zwierzęcia polnego i dla wszelkiego ptactwa w powietrzu, i dla wszystkiego, co się porusza po ziemi i ma w sobie pierwiastek życia, będzie pokarmem wszelka trawa zielona». I stało się tak. 31 A Bóg widział, że wszystko, co uczynił, było bardzo dobre. I tak upłynął wieczór i poranek - dzień szósty. Interpretacja Biblijny opis stwarzania świata w ciągu sześciu dni, w tym ciemności i światła, nieba, ziemi i mórz oraz roślin, potem zwierząt morskich i latających, a na końcu zwierząt lądowych i pierwszej pary ludzkiej wydaje się być dość unikalna, a zwłaszcza przedstawienie procesu stworzenia w formię sześciu tygodni kontrastuje z brakiem wspomnienia konkretnego czasu tego procesu w innych wierzeniach, który gdy już się pojawia - trwa znacznie dłużej (np. w mitologii perskiej, zreformowanej później w zaratusztrianizm duch/bóg dobra Ahura Mazda, wróg złego ducha/boga Angra Mainju, tworzy świat w przeciągu całego roku!). Natomiast 1 Rdz wydaje się zawierać pewne, choć raczej stricte literackie niż teologiczne podobieństwa do pierwszych siedmiu linijek pięciu glinianych tabliczek pochodzących ze starożytnej Mezopotamii i datowanych na okres nowobabiloński (626 p.n.e - 539 p.n.e.), a konkretnie na VII wiek p.n.e przedstawiających mit stworzenia świata według semickich Akadyjczyków. Według mitu (1. Gdy U góry niebo nie było nazwane, 2. na dole ziemia nie była wymieniona z imienia, 3. a Apsû, znakomity ich twórca, 4. Mummu i Tiâmat, rodzicielka wszystkiego, 5. swe wody razem toczyli, - 6. i nie powiązały się korzenie trzcinowe, ni były widziane kępy - 7. gdy nie istniał żaden bógEnuma elisz). Zwracaj się tutaj uwagę na wspólny motyw istnienia wody przed aktem stworzenia, choć na tym analogie się kończą. Pomimo swej względnej spójności, wersety 1 i 8-13 kontrastują ze sobą w kwestii stworzenia nieba i ziemi, które według wersetu 1 powstały "na początku" jeszcze przed dniem pierwszym, a według wersetów 8-13 niebo i ziemia powstały w dniu drugim i trzecim. Bibliści i teolodzy tłumaczą tą sprzeczność interpretując pierwsze niebo i ziemię z wersetu 1, jako świat duchowy (niebo) i materialny (ziemia). W tym wypadku faktyczne niebo, w znaczeniu atmosfery i faktyczna ziemia, w znaczeniu suchego lądu powstały w dniu drugim i trzecim. Jeszcze inną sprzecznością biblijną jest motyw stworzenia człowieka: w rozdziale 1 w wersecie 27 mężczyzna i kobieta zostają stworzeni jednocześnie na obraz boży dnia szóstego. Natomiast w rozdziale 2 w wersetach 5 - 7 i 21 - 22 człowiek został stworzony, gdy "nie było jeszcze żadnego krzewu polnego na ziemi, ani żadna trawa polna jeszcze nie wzeszła - bo Pan Bóg nie zsyłał deszczu na ziemię i nie było człowieka, który by uprawiał ziemię i rów kopał w ziemi, aby w ten sposób nawadniać całą powierzchnię gleby", a więc gdy nie było roślin. Według wersetów 12-13 rozdziału 1 rośliny powstały w dniu trzecim podczas, gdy człowiek w dniu szóstym. Dodatkowo w 2 Rdz pierwszy został stworzony mężczyzna, a dopiero potem z jego żebra kobieta. Te różnice najwidoczniej wynikają z faktu, że autorem 1 Rdz był kapłan żyjący w czasach niewoli babilońskiej (VI wiek p.n.e), a 2 Rdz jahwista tj. dworzanin króla Salomona działający w X wieku p.n.e, tak więc oba rozdziały dzieli duża różnica czasowa. 'Judaizm' Ustna tradycja żydowska poświadczona w Talmudach i innych dziełach rabinicznych zawiera bogaty zbiór średniowiecznych legend i midraszów wyjaśniających poszczególne fragmenty 1 rozdziału księgi Rodzaju wzbogacając je niekiedy o nowe wątki. Jeden midrasz np. wyjaśnia, jak powstało niebo i ziemia: Pan stworzył na początku niebo i ziemię. A z czego zrobił to niebo? A tak: ze światła swej szaty - wziął Bóg swój płaszcz i rozpostarł go, albowiem powiedziano: Światło jest szatą Pana, co rozpina niebo, jak kobierzec. A niebiosa rozciągały się i rozpościerały coraz dalej, aż Pan zwołał: Stójcie! i niebosa się zatrzymały, a gdyby do nich nie zawołał, to rozprzestrzeniałyby się do dzisiaj. A z czego powstała ziemia? A tak: wziął Bóg śniegu, który leżał pod jego tronem i rozsypał go po wodzie; wówczas woda zakrzepła i zrobił się z tego ląd. Rzekł Bóg do śniegu: Stań się ziemią! I o ziemi też powiedziano, że rozpościerała się i rozszerzała, i biegła we wszystkie strony, aby wolę Boga wypełnić, aż jej też wyznaczył granice.Żydowskie legendy biblijne (tom 1); Micha Josef Bin Gorion (Berdyczewski) 'Chrześcijaństwo' Porównanie z innymi systemami wierzeń Mitologia mezopotamskaWikibooks - historia powszechna/Mity i wierzenia ludów Mezopotamii Według mitów sumero-akadyjskich pierwotnie na świecie istniały jedynie nieprzebrane wody: bóstwa Apsu i Tiamat, którzy połączyli się, dając życie drugiemu pokoleniu bogów. Najpierw na świat przyszli Lahmu i Lahamu, następnie Anszar i Kiszar, ze związku których narodził się bóg Anu, którego synem był Ea, zwany Enkim. Potomkowie Apsu i Tiamat doprowadzali do chaosu na świecie, w skutek czego ściągnęli na siebie gniew Apsu, który za radą wezyra Mummu zechciał zniszczyć potomstwo. Wtedy jednak sprzeciwiła mu się jego małżonka, Tiamat. Praojciec bogów wraz z wezyrem pozostali przy swoim planie, dowiedział się jednak o nim prawnuk Apsu, Ea, który uśpił go, okaleczył oraz zabrał koronę i boski blask, które przekazał śmierci. Pokonany i uwięziony został również wezyr Mumma. Na ciele pokonanego Apsu Ea wybudował swoją siedzibę, gdzie żył wraz z małżonką - boginią Damkiną, a później także wraz z synem, Mardukiem. Klęska Apsu i Mummy oraz stworzenie przez Anu fal zaniepokoiły Tiamat, która postanowiła dokończyć to co rozpoczął jej partner i zgładzić bogów. W tym celu stworzyła 11 demonów ze swym drugim mężem Kingu na czele. Ea poznał zamiary bogini i udał się do jej ojca, a swojego dziadka Anszara, który wnet wyruszył błagać matkę o zaniechanie planu, jednak szybko powrócił i zrzekł się swojej misji, przekazując obowiązki synowi - Anu. Ten zwołał radę, podczas której miano wybrać boga, mającego zmierzyć się z Tiamat, nikt jednak nie chciał walczyć z potężną boginią. Wtedy Ea nakazał zmierzyć się z nią swemu synowi Mardukowi, który przyrzekł pokonać Tiamat, poprosił jednak o najwyższą władzę i moc ustalania losów. Wkrótce podczas uczty Marduk otrzymał broń i uprzednio stworzywszy nowe magiczne wiatry ruszył na spotkanie z przeciwniczką i jej demonami. Najpotężniejszy z nich, a zarazem małżonek Tiamat, Kingu na widok nadchodzącego boga stracił odwagę. Nie mogąc liczyć na pomoc ducha Tiamat stanęła do walki z Mardukiem. Ten podstępnie skrępował ją zarzucając nań sieć, napełnił jej ciało magicznymi wiatrami, po czym zabił ją. Wojska pokonanej bogini zostały rozproszone i uwięzione, demony obezwładnione, Kingu zaś schwytany i zabity. Marduk rozciął ciało Tiamat na dwie części, tworząc z nich niebo, gdzie władzę objęli Anu, Enlil i Ea, i ziemię. Następnie stworzył ciała niebieskie, w tym słońce, księżyc i gwiazdy, kalendarz i chmury, oczy pokonanej stały się zaś źródłami dwóch wielkich rzek Mezopotamii: Tygrysu i Eufratu. Uradowani zabiciem Tiamat i stworzeniem świata bogowie zebrali się kolejny raz i oddali hołd Mardukowi, ogłaszając go królem bogów, niebios i ziemi. Nowy władca nakazał ojcu Ea powołać do istnienia ludzi. Na ucztę bogów po zwycięstwie Marduka nad Tiamat zaproszona została również bogini świata umarłych Ereszkigal, która nie przybyła jednak osobiści, lecz wysłała swego delegata - wezyra Namtara. Pozdrowili go wszyscy bogowie, prócz Nergala, bóstwo zamieszkującego niebiosa. Dowiedziawszy się o tym królowa zaświatów zażądała przysłania Nergala przed swoje oblicze. Przestraszony tym bóg zwrócił się o pomoc do Ea, który poradził mu ogolenie głowy, aby wysłannicy Ereszkigal nie rozpoznali go. Wezyr bogini, Namtar zapowiedział comiesięczne wizyty, Nergal więc postanowił udać się do Ereszkigal. W towarzystwie siedmiu par strażników wyruszył do świata podziemnego i stanął przed jego królową. Początkowo chciał zabić boginię, tak jednak zaproponowała mu małżeństwo i władzę w świecie umarłych. Para spędziła razem sześć dni, po czym Nergal powrócił do niebios. Kiedy spotkali go Anu, Enlil i Ea przewidzieli, że Ereszkigal będzie szukać kochanka, postanowili więc uczynić go kulawym, zezowatym i łysym, aby go nie rozpoznała. Zrozpaczona bogini zagroziła, że jeżeli Nergal nie powróci do niej służący jej umarli pożrą wszystkich żywych. Wkrótce do nieba wyruszył wezyr królowej, który spotkał tam jej ukochanego. Niebawem ten został schwytany i zaprowadzony do pałacu Ereszkigal, gdzie musiał oddać wszystkie atrybuty. Od tamtego czasu Nergal, jako mąż bogini mieszkał wraz z nią w zaświatach i współrządził nimi. Zaratusztrianizm Przypisy Kategoria:Rozdziały Księgi Rodzaju